


Wheel Of Pain

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [124]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Ball Gag, Bondage, Female Stiles Stilinski, Filming Porn, Flogging, Masochism, Masochist Stiles Stilinski, Object Insertion, Pain Slut Stiles Stilinski, Prompt Fill, Pussy Spanking, Rule 63, S&M, Sadism, Sex for Money, Squirting, Tit Torture, Vaginal Sex, based off of 'wheel of pain' porn series, blindfold, curious cat, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Curious Cat Anon: Are you still taking prompts?? I stumbled across like a Hungarian (maybe?) Kink series called 'Wheel of Pain' where contestants spin a wheel of punishments (flogging pussy, sole slapping, spanking etc) but it gets super extreme as the rounds progress and the money won goes up!! Would you write female Stiles (or male) competing in something like this?? Fighting against the pain/degradation of whatever tasks you are inspired by?? Maybe she needs money to fix the Jeep and this is the only way she can think to make cash fast? After all she runs with wolves and is fearless, so what if she is going to get her breasts slapped around a little, money is money….—So I tweaked this a bit, but the premise is the same! Enjoy anon!
Series: Requests [124]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 5
Kudos: 150
Collections: Smut2020to21





	Wheel Of Pain

Stiles was all but vibrating in place, her arms were held above her head, wrists encased in buttery soft leather cuffs that were attached to chains that hung from the ceiling. The thick blindfold wrapped around her eyes only added to her growing arousal as she heard the familiar sound of the wheel used on this kink series being spun and adjusted. She had been offered a lot of money for this episode, plus a cut in the profits if it did well. She had even been given a bonus as the person who was coming on set today to deliver her punishment had paid a lot to be there, after today she would have more than enough to fix her beloved jeep. 

“Are you ready?” The host asked Stiles quietly, hand settling on the small of her back. 

“Yeah,” Stiles verbally agreed before opening her mouth so the host could fit the breathable ball gag between her lips. Familiar music echoed out in the room and she heard the camera’s click on, but tuned out the host's introduction and did her best to relax as she knew the cameras were now capturing her naked, displayed body and the wheel of punishments set up next to her. Arousal and excitement burned in her veins as she heard the clicking of the wheel as it spun rapidly. 

“The first punishment our pretty girl is going to receive from our special guest is… Oh-ho! Tit torture!” The host announced and a bolt of desire went through Stiles’ body making her cunt throb as she spread her legs wider to get a better stance.

Stiles gasped behind the gag when suddenly her breasts were each slapped harshly and without warning. She had to guess that the special guest for the episode had entered already and was quick to begin her punishment. Stiles swayed a bit in her bonds when rough hands groped and squeezed her breasts hard until her nipples were pebbled and stiff. Stiles moaned as the men’s fingertips found her nipples, Stiles swallowed down a cry when the man pinched her nipples and twisted them hard, her cunt throbbed and her body ached as pain mixed with pleasure. 

The man's hands were gone for a moment before some rope was suddenly wrapping around each one of her tits, squeezing them and she could feel them grow heated before she screamed out behind her gag when the leather tassels of a flogger landed across her tied tits hard. Stiles jerked and twisted in her bonds, head flying back as she writhed as the man brought the flogger across her tits over and over again until her breasts and tits were pulsing in time with her heartbeat. 

Stiles swallowed down the pool of salvia that was forming in her mouth when the man twisted and plucked at her aching nipples a few more times before the ropes tying her breasts were pulled loose and Stiles whined as blood rushed back into her breasts making her body tremble. 

“That was some fantastic tit torture and our pretty girl took it so nicely!” The host cheered as he spun the wheel again as Stiles panted behind her gag, body trembling from the pain and pleasure that came from having her breasts punished. 

“Oo our pretty girl gets no break! Next up is some good old fashion pussy spanking! Choose your weapon, good sir!” The host sounded like he was bouncing on his feet if the excitement in his voice was anything to go by. Stiles’ cunt twitched just at the words.

“Ooo, sticking with the flogger huh? Good choice!” The host crooned and it was all the warning Stiles got before the numerous leather tassels of the flogger landed hard between her thighs and over her heated cunt. Stiles cried out, body jerking and fingers grabbing the chains attached to her wrist cuffs. 

Stiles cried out, body arching and hips jerking as the man repeated the action of bringing the flogger down on her cunt over and over until her thighs were drenched with her pussy juices and drool seeping out around the ball gag. 

“Looks like our pretty girl is really enjoying the good old fashion pussy spanking!” The host cheered as Stiles pushed her hips forward just as the next blow landed on her cunt and she moaned as she sank into the proper headspace to enjoy the pain properly. Stiles’ head lolled to the side as drool dripped down her chin, her body pulsing with the heady mix of pain and pleasure. 

“One more spin I think, let’s hope its a good one!” The host decided and the sound of the wheel spinning filled the room as the man eased up the strength of his hits as he spanked her aching, burning cunt. 

“Oo object insertion!” The host crooned and Stiles’ pussy clenched on reflex, she wondered what the guest would do. 

“Oh, I like that idea! Our special guest is going to fuck our pretty girl’s punished cunt with the hilt of the flogger!” The host explained even as the rounded, grooved hilt of the flogger was roughly shoved into Stiles’ soaked cunt. Stiles shrieked behind her gag, body shaking as the man roughly, carelessly fucked her cunt with the thick polished hilt of the flogger with loud grunts of his own. 

Stiles’ knees buckled and her body burned in the best possible way as her stomach twisted and her cunt pulsed. Stiles’ threw her head back and screamed as the man brutally ripped her orgasm from her burning, spanked raw cunt. The hilt of the flogger lodged deep in her cunt had her squirting out around it as her body reacted to the pleasure and pain. 

“What a nice squirt to finish the episode off with!” The host cheered as the man yanked the hilt from her cunt and patted her drenched, heated cunt almost like he was praising her for being a good pain slut. 

Stiles heard the camera’s click off and the cuffs surrounding her wrists snapped open and she sagged forward in strong arms that hefted her up off her shaky legs.

“Our special guest paid extra to give you aftercare himself, but the blindfold stays on until he leaves.” The host explained as he pet Stiles’ hair, easing the ball gag from her lips, making her realize how sore her jaw was. 

“Okay,” Stiles slurred as she rested her cheek against the special guest chest, she knew the host, he wouldn’t let just anyone give her aftercare so this guest must be special. 

“Good girl,” A familiar voice whispered in her ear from the man holding her and Stiles’ lips curved up in a smile as pleasure and embarrassment hit her full on but she just cuddled closer to the man.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
